Ya no quiero amarte en silencio
by Enigma07
Summary: Cuando la manecillas del reloj avanzan sin compasión, sabes que el tiempo no va a detenerse. Esta vez puede que sea la última oportunidad para confesar lo que sientes y que por tanto tiempo has mantenido en silencio.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoria._

 _Este Fanfiction participa en el RETO #FORTUNA MUSICAL de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**_

 _Día #11_

 _Mi agradecimiento a_ _ **Katte Turner**_ _por haberse tomado el tiempo de betear este escrito._

* * *

Ya no quiero amarte en silencio

.

 _ **¿Puedo abrazarte mientras te quedas dormida, cuando el mundo se esté cerrando y no puedas respirar?**_

 _ **¿Puedo amarte? ¿Puedo ser tu escudo?**_

 _ **Todo lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo del frío**_ _– May I / Trading Yesterday_

.

.

.

Eran como niños imaginando un mundo donde contra todo se puede luchar y salir victorioso, como en el pasado, como hasta ahora había sido para ambos. Como aquel juego de niños que comenzó cuando tenía años, y se habían conocido en un parque donde sus respectivas madres los llevaban a jugar.

.

 _Él 8 años. Ella 6 años._

 _Una niña corría libremente por aquel hermoso pasto bajo sus pies, con el viento acariciando sus cabellos –cortos y rosados-, su pequeña cara que poseía las mejillas sonrosadas, y meneando su vestido color blanco con flores jade._

 _Corría libre sin importarle nada más que sentir aquella sensación de volar. Ignoraba todo lo que la rodeaba, era ella y el mundo que imaginaba._

 _Sin percatarse de que unos metros más adelante un grupo de niños estaban jugando al futbol, ella siguió andando. Tarde fue cuando levantó con lentitud sus parpados y vio el balón dirigirse directamente hacia donde se hallaba parada, sin poder reaccionar, esperando el golpe. Apretó sus ojitos y esperó, esperó, y nada sucedió. Alguien se encontraba delante de ella, movía sus labios, le estaba preguntando algo, pero ella parecía estar perdida en aquellos ojos tan negros como hipnotizantes._

— _Oye ¿Estas bien? —Por fin logró escucharlo la niña._

— _Sí… Estoy bien —respondió en un susurro, mientras su mirada bajó rápido y se centró en sus sandalias negras._

— _Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —mencionó antes de empezar a correr—. Por cierto, me llamo Sasuke._

— _Yo me llamo Sa-_

— _¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Apresúrate! —lo llamó un chico de cabello corto y de color rubio._

 _Él se alejó, y ella quedó con su nombre en la punta de su lengua. Aquel niño la había salvado de aquel balón que venía directo a ella. Fue su héroe; no, no fue su héroe, fue su príncipe azul, la rescató. Así como ocurría en los libros que su madre le contaba antes de dormir, Sasuke era definitivamente su príncipe._

— _Mi príncipe…_

" _ **Llena de vida con un mundo que quiere más"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Él 14 años. Ella 12 años._

— _Ese estúpido —escupió enojado, volteando hacia Sakura para encararla—. Ibas a permitir que te besara, ¿eh? —apuró, sus ojos penetrando la mirada verde y temerosa de ella._

— _Yo… —Calló un segundo. ¿Acaso Sasuke era su padre para reprenderla? No, señor—. ¡No te importa! Después de todo, es mi boca —apuntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo un puchero._

 _Aquel puchero de niña mimada le pareció encantador a Uchiha. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en aquel terso rostro y contestó:_

— _No estés tan segura, Sa-ku-ra._

 _Ella desconcertada con aquella respuesta quedó muda. Esperaba cualquier sermón por parte de Sasuke, pero no aquella frase. Él, al notar lo que había dicho, deseó que la tierra lo tragara, pero usando su ingenio, regresó a su faceta de estar sumamente cabreado con lo acontecido hacia unos momentos atrás ente ella y el patético de Neji._

— _Hmp, deberías estar agradecida de que te haya salvado de cometer una estupidez —habló nuevamente con voz molesta, y su ceño fruncido—. Molestia._

— _Yo no pedí que me- ¡Agh! Olvídalo. —Y hecha una furia, con sus cabellos rosas bailando como serpientes, a punto de atacar a quien se cruzara en su camino, salió disparada del lugar—. Estúpido orgulloso —farfulló cuando ya estaba alejada unos cuantos pasos de él._

 _A pesar de aquel bochornoso momento que Sasuke le había hecho pasar ante Neji, prácticamente retándola como si fuera aquella niña de seis años, sintió enojo, y aún debería estarlo sintiendo. Pero su aura se tornó a una triste, y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus verdes ojos, impactando contra el suelo. Dejando huella de su tristeza._

" _ **Solo para tener un momento contigo"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Él 18 años. Ella 16 años._

— _No puedes tener novio, eres demasiado ingenua, Sakura —declaró convencido—. Sasori solo quiere aprovecharse de ti. —Posó su vista en ella—. Pero, claro que es tu decisión; si quieres ser el juguete de él, ¿yo qué puedo hacer? —Fingió perfectamente al exterior, pero por dentro los celos lo comían vivo. La ira burbujeaba con insistencia en su interior. Las ganas de partirle la cara al pelirrojo eran tan fuertes que tenía que calmarse para no correr tras aquel estúpido y lograr que su puño se estampara contra su rostro de niño bonito._

— _Sasori no haría eso, él es diferente a todos los hombres. ¡Sasori, él si me quiere! —Tal vez en esa simple frase se encerraba la respuesta que Uchiha necesitaba escuchar hace tiempo, pero que por sus propios sentimientos no analizó. Solo actuó en base a su enojo e impotencia, una vez más._

— _No te creas tan especial. —La miró fijo, creando una conexión con sus miradas, verde y negro—. Todos los hombres actuamos cuando necesitamos 'algo'. —Luego de observar cómo se trasformaba aquel enojo en un rostro lleno de tristeza, se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde, la había jodido._

 _Ella bajó la mirada, una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios. Largó un suspiro y volvió a hablar._

— _Gracias, Sasuke. —Aquello descolocó a Sasuke, pues lo que menos esperaba era que ella le agradecería. Pero agradecerle ¿por qué?_

— _¿Gracias, por qué? —preguntó, aunque luego de formular la pregunta, dudó en si realmente quería saber la respuesta. Algo le decía que no, que no era una buena idea._

— _Gracias por… Gracias por ser tan idiota —expresó._

 _Él intentó objetar algo ante lo dicho, pero Sakura simplemente lo calló._

— _Déjame hablar, por esta vez escúchame —pidió con sinceridad—. Estoy harta de que hagas tanto por mí, pero que a la vez no hagas nada por… —Calló un segundo, sabía que si no era es esa ocasión, no habría otra—. Por favor, Sasuke. Si al menos te importo un poco, si me consideras tu amiga... —Tragó saliva con amargura—. No interfieras más en mi vida, por favor, ya no lo hagas —suplicó resignada, vencida. Deseando el olvido._

 _No sabía qué decirle. La había jodido, en verdad se le habían salido las cosas de control. Él y su estúpido orgullo. Ahora Sakura lo estaba apartando de su vida y se lo merecía, se había comportado como un completo imbécil._

 _Ella esperó a que él dijera algo, tal vez, una disculpa. Luego de un minuto, el cual fue eterno, la pequeña esperanza que albergaba de que Sasuke al menos dijera: eres una molestia, se desvaneció._

— _Nos vemos, Sasuke._

 _Sus pasos cada vez se escuchaban más y más lejos de donde él, aún, se encontraba estático, con la mirada fija en la nada. Su cabeza funcionaba a mil, intentando hallar las palabras correctas para detener el andar de la chica, ya que su cuerpo parecía no querer responder a su necesidad de salir corriendo tras Sakura, tomarla del brazo, girarla y después de tanto, darle aquel beso que tantas veces imaginó, inclusive soñó y seguía soñando._

 _Nada, las palabras parecían no encontrar la línea donde posarse y armar aquella frase para que la chica de cabellos rosas no siguiera alejándose._

— _Sakura…_

 _Cuando por fin alzó su mirada, inusualmente más brillosa que de costumbre cuando la observaba, ella ya no estaba. Era tarde._

… _Lo siento._

" _ **Así que voy a dejarlo ir…Todo lo que sé"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Él 22 años. Ella 20 años._

 _Ella se encuentra descansando sobre aquella camilla con sabanas blancas, con aquella almohada bajo su cabeza, blanca, encerrada todos los días bajo aquellas cuatro paredes, también blancas. Todo lo que ve en aquel edificio es blanco, y ese color lo ciega, lo desespera porque sabe que no es tan bueno como aparenta._

 _Aquel era día era su última oportunidad para hablar. Decidido empezó por lo primordial._

— _Lo siento, Sakura —habló calmado—. No soy ese niño que creía ser el héroe que te rescataba. Las cosas han cambiado, y siento impotencia al no poder... —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua a medida que las palabras salían expulsadas con dolor de su boca._

 _El silencio invadió la habitación. Ninguno parecía tener intenciones de hablar, sus miradas estaban perdidas en un punto indefinido._

— _Fui un cobarde —murmuró bajó, pero ella logró oírlo claramente—. Nunca te dije el porqué siempre estaba ahí para ayudarte… —Una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios—. Mejor dicho, para interponerme. Fui un idiota y orgulloso._

 _Sakura no entendía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo Sasuke con aquella confesión, pero optó por no interrumpirlo y seguir atenta a cada palabra._

 _Sasuke la miró de soslayo un segundo y volvió su vista al mismo punto en que antes se encontraba._

— _Me gustas, Sakura. —Los dos corazones que se encontraban en aquella habitación empezaron a latir aceleradamente. Desbocados—. Desde aquel día en que una niña de vestido blanco y flores verde corría hacía donde me encontraba, entrando en mi campo de visión, como si quisiera llamar mi atención de algún modo. Me gustaste desde aquel día. Me llamó la atención tu cabello, tus ojos llenos de brillo, tu sonrisa… —La enfrentó, ya era tarde, pero aún tenía la oportunidad de confesarse. Sería sincero, dejaría el miedo a perderla de su lado a un costado. Haría las cosas bien. No más huidas, no más engaños ni mentiras._

— _Sasuke, yo…_

 _Pero él no dejo que ella aún hablara, necesitaba terminar de hablar. Se levantó del sitio donde se encontraba sentado, caminó hasta la repisa donde estaba un grabador –el cual había traído en la mañana, cuando ella aún dormía- y pulsó el botón de play._

 _De aquel aparato salía una melodía que la chica conocía muy bien._

— _Esa melodía… —susurró apenas las notas acariciaron sus oídos._

— _Sí, Sakura, eres tú —confirmó él, sonriendo con nostalgia. Recordando._

 _Ella dejó caer sus parpados, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejando que la luz que guiaba su camino fuera aquella suave melodía._

 _De repente y sin previo aviso, unos acordes de guitarras empezaron a acompañar aquella melodía creada con las teclas negras y blancas de un piano._

 _Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que Sasuke era quien provocaba aquella agradable música. Pensó que él había dejado la música, aquello que tanto lo apasionaba, hacía rato, nunca lo abandonó en realidad. Aquello la alegró._

 _Él inhalo y exhaló con fuerza, juntó las fuerzas necesarias, el valor que por tanto tiempo no había podido obtener para enfrentar aquella situación, aquella espina que se alojaba en su corazón desde que la había conocido._

 _Hasta hoy, solo hasta hoy, repitió en su cabeza._

 _ **Creía que nada era imposible, que la vida me sonreía**_

 _ **Creía que la felicidad era un sello que me pertenecía**_

 _ **Me equivoqué, tú no estabas en ella**_

 _ **Cada sonrisa que regalabas, cada sonrisa que no era para mí**_

 _ **Cada una destrozaba un poco más mi corazón**_

 _ **Cuando tus verdes ojos brillaban y eran por otra persona**_

 _ **¿Cómo crees que me sentía? Dolía**_

 _ **He sido un orgulloso, un cobarde, un idiota que, por temor, calló**_

 _ **Aquella chica soñadora había conquistado mi frío corazón**_

 _ **Nunca creí poder confesarlo, juntar el valor, hasta el día de hoy**_

 _Sasuke la miró con todo aquel amor desbordando por sus negros ojos. Con todo aquel sentimiento a flor de piel. Sin miedo, sin temor a decir la verdad._

 _ **Sé que no te merezco, aunque siempre estuve a tu lado, he llegado tarde**_

 _ **Te he dañado más veces de las que tú podías soportar**_

 _ **Te he roto, y de tus ojos lágrimas he hecho derramar**_

 _ **Soy un egoísta, pero ya no lo puedo guardar más**_

 _ **El corazón me grita que te pregunte…**_

 _ **¿Me permites amarte, Sakura?**_

 _Cuando Sasuke terminó de formular aquella pregunta, la última línea de la canción que había inunda la habitación. Haciendo florecer sentimientos por los poros de ambos, acelerando sus corazones, hasta el punto de sentirlo escapar por la boca. Erizando la piel, y aliviando un dolor que, por años, ambos, habían cargado en su ser._

 _Sakura lo miraba atenta a cada gesto que él hacía; Sasuke, aquel niño del parque había crecido tanto. ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoro de él? ¿En qué momento había pasado y por qué? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba rendida a ese amor._

 _Respiró hondo. Estaba decidida a decir: Sí, sí, Sasuke. Quiero que me ames, tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo._

 _Sus labios se entreabrieron para hacer de aquel pensamiento un hecho. Él estaba quieto, a la espera de la respuesta que por tanto tiempo había estaba esperando. Deseando que ella dijera: sí. Tan solo eso le bastaba escuchar para correr y abrazarla. Para esconder su rostro en el cuello blanco de ella y aspirar aquel aroma a primavera que tanto lo enloquecía._

— _Sasuke, s-_

 _Y toda afirmación, todo sentimiento mutuo a punto de confesarse, quedó en la boca de Sakura._

 _Uno de los médicos que en los últimos días la estuvo atendiendo se adentró en la habitación en el momento menos oportuno._

— _Señorita… —El hombre posó su vista en una tabla con varios documentos, luego volvió a alzar su vista hacia la chica—. Sakura Haruno, ya es la hora. —Y aquellas palabras fueron como una condena para ambos. Sasuke estaba paralizado en el mismo lugar, la guitarra posaba en el suelo y su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto inexistente del aturdidor blanco. Sakura, por su parte, sentía como el frío calaba sus huesos, solo atinó a mirarle un segundo a él, y luego bajar con rapidez su verde mirada—. En unos minutos vendrán las enfermeras a buscarte. —El medico de cabellos plata volvió a interrumpir con su voz el silencio que reinaba en la habitación 302._

 _Fue un minuto lo que el tiempo les concedió, un minuto que ambos desearon que se volviera eterno, pero no lo fue. Las agujas del reloj avanzaban sin consideración, sin una pizca de compasión. Era tanto lo que querían expresar, y fue tan solo una última mirada cargada de amor lo que pudieron demostrar al otro. Un amor que siempre estuvo ahí, desde el comienzo._

 _Pronto las enfermeras entraron a la habitación en busca de la paciente Sakura Haruno. No había más años, meses, semanas, horas, minutos o un solo segundo. Ya era demasiado tarde para empezar a amar en voz alta, ¿verdad?_

" _ **¿Puedo amarte?"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SASUKE POV_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en aquel entonces me hubiera confesado antes? ¿Estaríamos juntos? ¿Nos amaríamos el uno al otro con la misma intensidad?

¿Hubiéramos llegado a este futuro tomados de la mano, unidos?

Aún sigo recordando cómo el miedo se hizo más y más grande cuando aquellas enfermeras te alejaban de mi lado. Cómo la sensación de perderte se convirtió en algo insoportable de contener; mis lágrimas hicieron presencia y mis rodillas se doblaron como quien suplica a un ser superior que le brinde su ayuda. La desesperación corría por mis venas, y todo alrededor de mí se iba desvaneciendo. Porque sin ti… ¿De qué me serviría seguir respirando? Eras lo que más amaba, si tú morías, yo también lo hacía en ese mismo instante.

Es cierto aquello de que solo sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Estuve a punto de perderte para siempre cuando entraste a aquella sala de operaciones, pero la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad. Casi todo el mundo la merece, ¿no? Yo solo había cometido el error de jamás decirte cuánto te amaba, cuán celoso me ponía cuando alguien se acerba a ti y yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Cometí el error de no arriesgarme por lo que quería.

No sabes cuán arrepentido estoy de cada lágrima que te hice derramar y de cuánto dolor tuviste que soportar por mí.

Gracias por amarme a pesar de todo, gracias por toda la felicidad que me has dado desde que nos conocimos en aquel parque. Aún veo en los retazos de mis recuerdos a aquella niña que corría libre, con una sonrisa en su rostro de infante, con el soplo de la brisa meciendo sus rosas cabellos. Captaste mi atención desde que empezaste a soñar, desde ese instante donde supe que contigo traías esperanza y felicidad. Es por ese motivo que me interpuse ente aquel balón que intentaba dañarte, es por esa razón que me prometí que nadie apagaría aquel halo de luz. Aquella felicidad que avanzaba hasta donde me encontraba parado, con mis ojos negros siguiéndola de cerca.

Siempre fuiste tú quien me mantuvo a salvo del frío, el escudo que me protegió de la soledad y las ganas de morir que venían por mí.

FIN SASUKE POV

 _ **¿Puedo abrazarte mientras te quedas dormida?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Actualidad

Él 32 años. Ella 30 años. Ella 5 años.

Sasuke se encuentra sentado sobre una de aquellas bancas del parque; cuando era un niño solía pasar largas horas jugando con sus amigos en aquel sitio. Donde un día de primavera también la conoció a ella, a la mujer que iluminaba su vida cada día que transcurría.

Frente a sus pupilas una mujer de larga cabellera y una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, juega con una pequeña niña de cinco años de edad. La otra luz en su camino. Su pequeña hija, Sarada Uchiha.

Sakura junto a Sarada corren libres por aquel suave pasto bajo sus descalzos pies, sintiendo el roce del viento en sus blancos y felices rostros, sintiendo la libertad en aquella acción. Como aves planeando en el azul y despejado firmamento.

Aquella escena era como regresar al pasado, y volver a observar a aquella pequeña de seis años, sin preocupación y creyendo poder contra todo, y así era. Sakura no vivía en una fantasía, y él tampoco. No solo en los cuentos de Disney se hallan los finales felices, aquellos donde el príncipe se queda con la bella princesa, ellos también habían logrado superar las adversidades que se presentaron en sus vidas. Lograron llegar al fin de la historia con un: _Vivieron felices para siempre._ Claro, no todo siempre es color de rosa, como lo es el cabello de Sakura, pero junto a su mujer y su hija, sabe que, aunque se presenten tormentas, siempre saldrá el arco iris al final, anunciando que la tormenta no es más que un obstáculo para observar al sol brillar.

Una sonrisa surca el rostro de Uchiha, una sonrisa con mezcla de melancolía y felicidad.

—Papá, ven a jugar con nosotras.

Sakura lo observa con aquella mirada llena de esperanza, tendiendo una mano al frente para que las acompañara en su pequeña aventura por el extenso parque, el que aún conservaba aquel aire mágico.

" _ **Todo lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo del frío"**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, bueno espero que el escrito haya sido de tu agrado; te haya gustado un poquito o no, espero deseosa por tu review.**_

 _ **-Enigma07**_


End file.
